My Last Sacrifice
by Ure nitemare
Summary: After losing everything Rose has ever wanted, she gave her last sacafice. She's given up what she wants most to start all over. What will happen when she meets everyone again years later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is a part of the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead.

Please let me know your thoughts on my story and whether i should continue to write.

My Last Sacrifice

After they took me from the courtroom, I couldn't help but keep repeating in my mind, they execute traitors. Once they got me back in my cell, which happened to be the same cell Dimitri was in, I pulled out the letter from the late Queen Tatiana and read it again. I had to come up with a solution to get out of this mess. I needed to find Lissa's sibling and the Queen herself appointed me.

I was not allowed visitors, but Abe was able to come see me considering he was my attorney. Not that I wanted to see anyone anyways. I'm sure everyone thinks I did it, especially with all the evidence that the prosecutor had presented in the courtroom, only that there was too much evidence to make it look like I did it. I don't know who I can trust at the moment except for the person who actually gave me the letter. I know Ambrose is probably hurting right now but he needs to help me escape. I'm sure him and Rhonda can help me with a plan with Abe. Abe has his resources, but I have to make sure to tell him to not tell anyone else because I don't want anyone else involved. Once I get out of here, I will never return. Lissa doesn't need me, she already has Christian and Dimitri will always guard her. Adrian will find someone else; I am the odd wheel out. I always have been. I shouldn't have lived all those years ago. Lissa shouldn't have brought me back, but we didn't know the consequences of that until now. Look where we are now, I'm a haunted person and I'm also hunted. I'm sure everyone wants me dead, whether they are strigoi, moroi, dhampir or human. I am selfish enough to want to make it out there on my own; I will not bother my so-called friends with my burdens anymore. I love them enough to leave them and let them live a safer life with me protecting them on the outside.

As I'm thinking through my plans of escaping, Abe approaches. "Daughter, you look like you're going to get a hemorrhage thinking that hard." "Daddy, I'm scared and I don't know what I've done wrong to be in a world of so much hate. Why am I the most hated person on this planet? It doesn't even end with Strigoi. Moroi, dhampir and humans are all out to get me. Sometimes I wish I can go back to when I should have died and let it be it. Maybe there wouldn't be as much hatred in the world."

Abe looked like he was thinking hard too when he responded, "baby, it's not you. The world will be the same with or without you here. Although with you here, it makes my life more bearable. I don't know if I can go back to not having you in my life. Don't worry because I'll always take care of you." I nodded to my father and asked him to come towards me. I looked towards all the guards in the hallway to see if they would be able to hear and see what I'm about to do. Abe approached my cell closer and I hugged him. He returned my hug; we stood there for a minute just embracing like father-daughter. Then I whispered to him and said, "Dad, you need to talk to Ambrose and Rhonda and plan an escape for me. I need to be out of here soon. I just put a letter in your pocket. Do not read it until you are alone and do not show anyone what it says either. Please do not tell any of my friends or mom that I plan on escaping because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to them. I love you dad, tell mom I love her too." Then I stepped back and told him good night. Abe left and I went back to thinking of an escape plan.

I must have fallen asleep because I was pulled into an Adrian dream. I was still in the same outfit I was wearing and looked at my surrounding. We were back at the ski lodge where we first met. Adrian was standing exactly where I first met him. He was gorgeous in his own way, not in the Russian god way Dimitri was. As I thought that, I diverted my thoughts so I will not think of him. It hurt too much, especially when he told me, Love Fades.

"Adrian, I'm tired and cranky. Please not tonight" I plainly stated. I didn't want to deal with him; I don't want to deal with anyone. He looked hurt, but still approached. "Little dhampir, please, I miss you and just want to see you. Since they didn't allow me to come see you, this is the only way I get to see you." I have been avoiding him because of the escape I've been thinking about. I didn't want him to know. "I'm sorry Adrian. You lost your great-aunt and all I seem to be thinking about is my problems." I had to suck it up and help him tonight; I'll have to somehow find a way to block him.

"Adrian, come here" he approaches and hugs me. We both sit on the stairs and he leans into me. I tell him to lie down and he changes the scene from the ski lodge to a nice summer day at the beach. We're both sitting underneath a large umbrella and lying on a blanket. He's lying down with his head on my lap and I mindlessly stroke his hair. He closes his eyes and quietly sobs. I comfort him the only way I know how, I quietly hum a lullaby and he falls asleep. As he falls asleep, I wake up in my cell again. I don't know if I'll be able to go through that again.

The next few days few by quickly, I don't know where the time passed considering I had nothing else to do. Not once did I enter Lissa mind. I know she has tried several times to come see me but they won't let her in. I don't want to see them anyway. It'll just make what I'm doing harder. Abe finally came back, only this time, he brought Ambrose with him. "I'm surprised they let you come see me, Ambrose." "Well, Abe needed assistance, so he hired me to be his sidekick. I'm his legal assistance and being his assistance, I get to come visit you."

"Well, should we get to it?" Abe and Ambrose requested a private meeting room, guarded with magic so that no one can listen into our conversation. I was surprised at how willing they were going to let me go into a room with Abe and Ambrose. I guess they don't know anything about me. Oh well, anyways, we got to talking about our defense and then finally, the escape. Ambrose and Abe devised a plan – during one of these meetings that we have, they will have a charmed item that will make me look like Ambrose and walk out the door with Abe while Ambrose stays in the cell. Abe is getting Oskana to create the charms so that Ambrose will be me for a few hours until I get out and then Abe will come back for him. Abe will bring a feeder back with him looking as Ambrose and trade places with the real Ambrose and leave the feeder in the cell until further notice. He will find one that will have some resemblance in me so it wouldn't be hard to fake. Since Oskana is coming to court with her husband Mark, Oskana will be using compulsion on the feeder to make her think she's really me. She will be implanting some of my memories, ones without Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie or Mia, so that even if they came, they will not be able to break her. She can just tell them she doesn't want anything to do with them.

After Abe and Ambrose left, I will have 2 days until they came back. Now is the time to say good-bye. I was given the opportunity to finally see my friends with my attorney and I took the opportunity. Lissa came as soon as Abe told her. Christian followed obediently like a loss puppy. Of course wherever Lissa went, Dimitri went. And where Dimitri went, Tasha followed. Adrian and my mom came as well. Lastly, Eddie and Mia showed up and we had a small gathering with my father an Ambrose. I'm guessing everyone's probably wondering why Ambrose is here, I didn't explain anything other than Abe telling them that Ambrose has been a great help in the defense and he's his assistance. Everyone thought it was weird. I had one hour to say goodbye to everyone. I started with Lissa.

"Liss, if anything should happen to me, I want you to know I love you more than anything. I'm sorry for everything I have ever put you through." I whispered to her quietly while everyone was talking amongst themselves. "I want you to know that I will always protect you, no matter where I am, whether I'm dead or alive." She looked at me and started crying. Christian saw and came over. I leaned over and hugged her and Christian together. "Chris, please take care of her. I don't know if I'll get through this alive, but please promise me that you'll love each other and embrace that love. You don't know what you have until it's gone." He stood up and came around and gave me a hug and I quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "Please Christian, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Lissa." He assured me that he will love her to the fullest and will keep my promise. In return, he stated, "Please Rose, do not give up yet. Do not give up until we have found a way to save you." "Chris, I will never give up. I have plenty to live for and I will always cherish you my brother." We embraced in a hug again and I saw everyone looking at us.

I went to my mom next, "Mom, I love you more than anything. I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter or a better Guardian. I do want you to you know that no matter what happens mom, I love you more than anything." I gave her a hug and moved on to Adrian.

"Adrian" he came over and hugged me. "Please Rose, do not say goodbye. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world, without you, my sky will always be dark. Since you came into my life, you have brought the sun." I was stunned by what he said, so I whispered in his ears so only he will hear. "I love you too Adrian. I will never ask for a better man, but I don't know where and when my journey ends so I'm letting you know. No matter what happens, I want you to be happy. Please do not dwell on what happens to me, please live your life. Fulfill your destiny and become the man I know you are meant to be. Please do this for me, my love. I will always cherish our time together. Love you." I stepped away from him to Tasha.

"Tasha, I'm happy to have met you even thought we do not know each other very well. Take what is yours and keep fighting for what you believe." I gave her a hug and moved on to Eddie and Mia.

"I know you're both together now. I wondered how long it was going to take before you embraced each other." I winked at them. "No matter what happens to me, take care of the rest of them. I love them and I love you both. Please make sure to keep Lissa and Christian safe." They both pulled me into a hug, Mia sobbing and Eddie trying to stay strong. He whispered to me, "Mia and I will keep them both safe. Rose, do not give up yet. I know I was mad after your stunt with Victor, but I love you like a sister and I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my sister. I love you." I gave them both kisses on their cheeks and turned to Ambrose.

"Ambrose, to the man who has lost everything and the person you loved the most. I'm sorry. I understand what you are feeling, but remember that there's nothing in the world that can replace that love. She will be waiting for you if she was your true love." I stated simply, hoping that Dimitri will get my drift. The room was quiet as I made my way to Abe.

"Dad" I gave him a hug. "I didn't know what a mushy man you were." I snickered and everyone joined in and giggled. "I love you, thank you for believing in me. Thank you for following me around Russia and thank you for everything you have given me. I wish I got to you know before all this drama happened. I wished you were there from the start because I would have loved to have both you and mom to help me. I wish we had more time together." He hushed me as he embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Shhhh daughter." He was tearing up and everyone can hear. "I love you more than anything in this world. I wish I can make everything better and take all the bad things out of your life. I wish I was able to make all the monsters go away and hold you like my baby girl. One day, I will make it up to you and do that sweetheart. One day." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and my mother came over and we had a family hug. I saved Dimitri for last because I don't have much to say to him.

I turned to Dimitri at last and I approached him. Once I got close enough, I stopped. I address him as he wanted me to, formally. "Guardian Belikov." I choked up. "I wish you the best. Thank you for your words of wisdom that you have taught me. I'm sorry to have put your talented training to waste. I'm sorry to disappoint you." As I looked at him, various emotions passed through his eyes as his face held his Guardian mask. "I thank you for the time you have given me and I want to honor your request you have asked of me. I wish you every happiness." As I said those he broke down and stepped up to hug me. "Dimitri, I will always love you" I whispered and stepped away. Just as I was done, there was a knock at the door telling us that they had to leave. Lissa came and hugged me again saying, "I'll find a way to get the evidence to free you Rose."

Lissa and Christian walked out, followed by Dimitri and Tasha. Dimitri gave me one last look, a look of love and longing. As soon as I saw it, he masked it with his perfect guardian mask again. Adrian followed after he gave me a passionate kiss. Mia and Eddie came and gave me hugs, said farewell and left. My mom, Abe and Ambrose were the last to leave. I gave my parents hugs again and they walked me back to my cell before heading off. Ambrose was the last to leave. He gave me a message stating, tomorrow was the day. He and my father were coming back around morning, human time. During that time, there were less guards and it was easier to escape. I nodded telling him I understood. We gave hugs and he departed.

Today was an emotional day. I've been working on my blocking, both Adrian and Lissa. I know they do not like it but, I have to do it. I had mentioned this to Abe before so he's asking Oskana to charm something to block the two of them. That will help when I'm on the run.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Abe already has taken care of everything, has alias setup for me along with car and credit cards and cash, lots and lots of cash. He told me not to worry about it. He's making up for lost time. He said they found my double already and is in the transformation phase. Oskana is erasing her memory as we speak and she is implanting some of my memories into her. Ok course Oskana knew my memories because she brushed my mind on several occasions. It was time, our hour was up and it's time to leave. Ambrose and I both slip on our rings and we hugged each other, stating farewell. My dad came and gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I love you Rose, and I will do anything and everything to protect you. I will see you again." I wish I had more time with my father. I looked up at him like a daughter to her father and said, "Daddy, I will always love you. I promise we will see each other again. I just wish we had more time together. Our time is too short. I love you dad."

Since Ambrose was Abe's assistance, he was able to get out of the court to go and investigate, which will make it easy on me to get out. The guards came and lead Ambrose to the cell while Abe and I walked out of prison. I kept walking, directly to the car that Abe and described to me. It was parked right where he said it would be parked. All the stuff was already in there. I got into the driver's seat and drove off. I approached the checkpoint and was waived through right away. I got out of court as fast as possible and kept driving. I had one place in mind, Las Vegas is where I'm starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I'm driving, I remember the conference called I had before I was arrested. Sydney stated that files on Eric Dragomir were stolen. She would be able to help me. I pulled over on the side of the road and looked in the glove compartment and pulled everything out. There were plenty of maps, even though there was a GPS installed, charger, ipod, camera and a phone, i-phone to be exact. I imagine my father to get the best of everything, I'm sure he got me the best as well. I pulled out the phone, plugged in the charger and hooked up the phone to the charger. I picked it up and dialed the number I memorized from the past.

"Hello" the voice on the other line answered. "Sydney, it's Rose. I need your help. Remember when you told me the files were stolen, is there any way you can get me copies of those files?" "Rose, I cannot get you those files, they are confidential." "Sydney, please – I need to find out what's going on and those files will help me get to the bottom of the lies and decent in the Moroi government." She must have been thinking about it and finally asked, "Where are you anyway? You're supposed to be locked up." "I know, technically, I am still locked up but right now, I'm on my way to Vegas. Where are you, Russia still?" "Nah, I'm in Utah right now too. The Alchemist headquarters is there. Why don't I meet you in Vegas and we can catch up." "Ok, I'll probably be there in a couple of days. I'll call you when I get closer." With that, we hung up. I needed to stop and change my appearance. I didn't want to keep wearing the charmed items.

I pulled over to a motel once I got to Iowa. I don't think anyone would look for me there. The motel looked worn down but still in one piece. I went to the main office and got a room, I paid cash. I headed back towards the car to see what my dad prepared. I took all the bags with me to the room. I dumped everything out of the bags onto the bed and started shuffling through the. Hair dye – blond, contacts – blue, new clothes, makeup that looked very light, scissors, the necessities, first aid kit and the list just keeps going on. The clothing was light and a little loose but I couldn't complain. The first thing I did was dye my hair; I would have to go to the salon to get my hair cut. Everyone would be looking for someone who looked like me. After I take care of the hair I move onto the clothes and change. I pick out an outfit that I would never wear and put it on. Dress slacks and a nice shirt. I looked professional in it, but willing wear something like this – never in a million years. Guess what, I don't have a choice now do I? Abe has impeccable taste though, all designer clothing. I thought he would have just orchestrated something from target or wal-mart. I guess I was wrong.

After dressing and putting on my contacts and make up, I head to the closest town. I need to finish my make-over. I needed my haircut and redo my brows. As I'm driving into town, I see a strip mall and drive up to the Cost-Cutters in town. Hey, I have to work with what I'm given. I'm sure they will not mess up my hair too much. I drive up and finally approach the store. There's a couple of people in there but nothing I cannot handle if something should happen.

"Hi, I would like a haircut and wax I stated." "Ok, it should be about a 5 minute wait." I replied, "ok, I'll just sit in the waiting area and look for a due I like. Thanks." I waited for approximately 5 minutes and they finally came and got me. "How would you like your hair, any ideas?" "Yea, how about shoulder length with layers and bangs" I stated. I really didn't want to cut my hair but what choice do I have. I might as well make the best of it.

After 25 minutes, the lady was finally done. It looked absolutely stunning. I didn't realize how much I like my hair short. The layers were longer layers but framed my face. The bangs were longer as well and covered my brows. She took me over and reshaped my brows. I told her to make them finer, which she did. When she finished, I was impressed. The haircut and wax only cost $30 but I tipped her well and gave her a $100. "Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it" and I left waving.

When I got back to the motel, it was nearly dark. The sun was just starting to set so I figured I'll settle down for the night. Abe had given me a stake, which I was grateful for. I would just have to make it through the night and get moving tomorrow. To settle down, I relaxed and finally decided to check in on Lissa.

Lissa was crying into Christian's shoulder while Dimitri was pacing the room. Tasha was sitting on the chair in front of Lissa and Christian. Tasha asked Lissa, "Lissa, you know they will not let you see Rose no matter what. What she did is treason. They will not let you get near her." "Tasha, she didn't do it. Rose wouldn't hurt a moroi or dhampir. She was framed and I'll find out who did it."

Tasha looked to where Dimitri was pacing. From Lissa's point of view, Tasha looked torn between something. Maybe she was involved somehow. Lissa didn't dwell on it though and Dimitri finally said something. "Tasha, she didn't do it. I know she didn't do it. She would never hurt someone intentionally; you just don't know her like we do. I will not stand around and do nothing; I will get her out of this if it's the last thing I do." He abruptly stomped off to the dining room to do whatever. "Tasha, what aren't you telling me? WHY do you look guilty?" I see Dimitri creep into the room to listen. "Lissa, I'm just worried. I'm sorry, my mind was on my personal problems rather than on helping with Rose. I know Dimitri had turned me down before, but I love him and want him to be my guardian again. I guess I was hoping that now with Rose out of the way, I can finally have him. I'm sorry for being selfish." She got up and turned towards the dining room and saw that Dimitri was listening. She stopped and stared at Dimitri and said, "Dim…" but was cut off by him.

"Tasha, you have to understand that I will never be able to take your offer, not just as your guardian but to become more than your friend. I just don't love you that way. Even if there was no Rose or any other obstacles, I will never be able to make myself love you more than a friend. That's what you are to me, my friend – a very good friend and that's all you'll ever be to me." Dimitri walked to Tasha, gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked to Lissa, "I have to go and find out what's happening with Rose, but I'll be back."

Lissa was still thinking about the exchange between Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha looked torn about something that Lissa just couldn't get a hold on. Christian said he needed to go to the restroom so Tasha sat down and so we began to talk. Lissa was very strong in compulsion, so she was going to make Tasha talk. She turned on her charm and faced her and used her compulsion, "Tasha, look at me. I know you're torn up about something. I need you to tell me what that is and tell me everything. Leave no detail out and if I feel that you did, you will be an in great amount of pain." Tasha's eyes were glazed over and finally she started speaking, "I was jealous of Rose and Dimitri. At first, I thought it was just a stupid crush on both parties, but when he rejected me – it pained me in such a way that I didn't think it was possible. Then Dimitri was taken and I blamed her. She was the reason why he was taken, but also the reason why he is back now. I hate her so much and I just want what originally belonged to me. Dimitri and I share a past, yeah, he may not know it now but I'm sure he once loved me. I just have to make him see it again. He's judgment is clouded by his so-called love for his Roza." She spat my name like its evil.

"He just doesn't understand how much I love him. I would do anything for him and I did. That night, I snuck into Rose's room while she was at church creating that distraction with Dimitri. I took her stake." By now Christian was back in the room and was listening intently but not making his presence known. "I knew that if I made it look like Rose was the one that did it, everyone would suspect. She's always full of drama and everyone knows that both her and the queen doesn't like each other." She sighed and continued, "After I snuck and got her stake, by the way is the stake I gave Dimitri as a Christmas present last year when I asked him to be my guardian, I went to the Queen's quarters. I turned on my compulsion and made the guards forget." I saw that Christian was now sitting by the dining room table with his head in his hands and Dimitri was back. "I spoke to the Queen first, we spoke about the age decree and how much it would be affected. Then I snapped, when she spoke about the endless children and sacrificing their lives, I couldn't take it anymore. I charged her and stabbed her with Rose's stake. I panicked and didn't know what to do. I already used compulsion on all the guards so they will not remember me. I know there are many Royals who would understand what needed to be done." She slowed down and I can see the stress the compulsion was taking on her and she was fighting it now. Both Christian and Dimitri were dumbstruck about what she just said. Even though Dimitri didn't hear the first part of her reason, he understood now that Tasha framed Rose and he was just furious. Tasha broke through the haze of compulsion and looked over to Dimitri.

"Hey Dimitri, I thought you were going to go check on Rose." "Yeah, I was but I forgot that Abe was going to come by and speak to us. I think I'll wait outside until he comes, I just need to think things through." He walked out the door and I bet it's to tell Abe what's going on. Christian walked over and asked to speak to me in the bedroom. "Lissa, I know you used compulsion on her to tell the truth. I'm sorry my aunt has done this to you best friend, our best friend I mean. I would never hurt Rose. I don't know what to do anymore. Hopefully Dimitri will be able to tell Abe and he will find evidence to support Rose."

"I'm hoping that Tasha doesn't find out that I had used compulsion on her because she will find out. Let's get back before we look suspicious." The both headed out to meet Tasha, but Dimitri and Abe were sizing her up. I've never seen that murderous glare on Dimitri since the change back. He had given Rose similar looks before but it wasn't as deathly. Tasha looked stumped but was surprisingly calm. "Dimitri" she started, but was cut off by him. "Tasha I know what you did. Do you honestly expect me to believe you love me when you basically framed the love of my life for murder? Do you honestly believe that once Rose is gone, you'll have me for yourself? Do you even know what it's like to have true love? Rose is my soul mate, she is my wife. She may not be in the essence of man's laws but when we made love back at St. Vladimir, she became the wife of my heart. She will always be my wife and soul mate. No matter how hard I try to forget or tell her I don't want her, it just confirms that we are meant to be. Life has put us on this journey for a reason and now I understand your part in all of this. Once, I had considered you a very good friend, I even considered your offer too, but you have betrayed my friendship for your selfishness. If anything happens to Rose before you confess, you will be living in hell." He and Abe both walked out of the room. Tasha was crying and there were guards coming to take Tasha away. What a way to end the day, I came back to my mind and figured I'd get a few hours of sleep before Vegas. At least now I know who framed me. I suspected Tasha, but had no evidence. With her confession to my friends, I should be able to get off scot free. At least Dimitri confessed his love for me and I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking and dreaming of my love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up a few hours later. Surprisingly, no strigoi encounters tonight. I'll have to keep my fingers crossed so I will not have to deal with them while on my trip. Now that the Court knows that I'm not the killer anymore, the least I can do is relax a little bit. I'm sure Abe will be calling me soon to tell me to go back, but I can't. Not yet anyway and I cannot ask for anyone's help either. I know this is my journey; the Queen put me on this journey to help Lissa. I have to succeed otherwise she will never have her place in politics. She may never have the chance of becoming Queen either.

I finally decided to change into a different outfit and decided to head off. I should be able to get to Kansas by the end of today if I drive straight through. Hopefully, they have taken all the wanted pictures of me off by now, not that I do not like my new makeover. One day when I return, I'll have to thank all my friends for their support, but that day will not come soon. I have decided that after my mission of finding Lissa's family, I will not return to Court. I will travel and see the world before returning. I'll do some hunting, meet new people and maybe even fall in love. I cannot bring myself to go back even for Lissa or Dimitri. They have lives without me now and I just don't belong there anymore. I've been driving for 8 hours straight already and I'm tired. I need gas and some snacks and decided to stop for a little while. I stopped at a gas station with a diner next to it. I decided to go eat before I starve myself to death. I asked for a private booth and ordered my food. I also asked for a pitcher of water and asked not to be disturbed. They probably think I'm crazy or something, but I don't want to be disturbed when I go into Lissa's mind. I relax and find myself looking through her eyes.

"What do you mean Abe that Rose is gone?" Lissa sounded hysterical. Abe was pacing back and forth in front of Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, my other and Dimitri. "What I mean is that Rose has been gone for a few days. I helped her escape and I found a double to take her place. The person in prison waiting to be released is not Rose, but you will have to act like it is Rose. I haven't heard from Rose, but I know she is as safe as anyone can be. She's been in contact with one of my contacts and that's all I know. I will not contact her to give her location up. I know they have declared Rose free of all charges but if strigoi or humans knows she's out there, they still might be after her so we'll have to keep playing with her double until further notice."

Lissa watches Abe pacing back and forth while everyone is just speechless. "How did Rose get out?" I noticed that everyone was quite curious as well and Abe jumped into the gory details. Nothing really happened and I just walked out the front door. Everyone was in awe and it finally clicked to Lissa, "Ambrose was the person who helped Rose. That's why you hired him to be your assistance. Rose was planning on this from the start – but what is so important that she will not tell us what's going on. She's free now so it shouldn't matter."

Abe told them about a letter I had given him. He did not go into specifics and said the Queen had one last important mission for me. It told me to trust few with this information, as the future depends on it. I'm glad he didn't tell them what it stated, but I would have liked to have them with me. He turned to Adrian and said, "Rose asked me to do something for her and I have. She is blocking your dreamwalks so you will not be able to visit her until she wants you to. Lissa, Rose wants you to stay safe, please don't do anything rational. Dimitri, she wants you to watch over Lissa and Christian. She trusts you will take care of them. She loves you all, but she doesn't want any of you to look for her." Abe looks at my mother and they both get up and start leaving together. I think my mother already knows what's going on because my father will not be able to keep this from her, especially when she gives off those murderous glares. As my parents are leaving the apartment, my dad turns to Lissa and Adrian, "Princess and Lord Ivashkov, I don't know if Rose told you or not, but Mark and Oskana are here to visit. She may have mentioned meeting a spirit user in Russia? They will be here for a few days yet, so if you want to meet them, they are in guest housing. Please see them before they leave. Janine and I will be leaving for Russia in a couple of days as well. Janine has accepted my offer to become my guardian and so we probably will not see you guys for a while. If you hear from Rose, please let us know." They left shortly after bidding farewell to everyone.

Liss and Adrian looked at each other and agreed they wanted to meet Mark and Oskana. Everyone but Dimitri was going to go over to their apartment for dinner. Everyone went their own separate ways and I came back to my mind. I had been mindlessly eating my food while in Lissa's head. I have to get going soon. I quickly finish my food, paid the bill and got moving. I drove for another 8 hours before I became exhausted. I decided that I should snack and if I can keep going for another 3-4 hours, I can get to Kansas sooner. I've been munching on just about everything to keep my mind from thinking too much. I also changed the tempo of my music so they are fast paced that will keep me from falling asleep. After 3 and ½ hours, I finally make it to the border of Kansas. I decided to look for a nice motel so I can crash. I'm in luck because I actually see a nice hotel. Who knew there would be a moroi hotel in the middle of nowhere? I guess it's not unexpected because of the places like St. Vladimir and the Royal Court were in the middle of nowhere too. I pull up to the hotel, it's very posh and I get a room. I look at the documentation I have, it appears my name is Rosemarie Mazur. My dad didn't change anything about me at all. He just changed my last name. I requested a room and finally settled into my hotel room. Since the hotel was surrounded with wards, I wasn't on guard all the time. I kept my stake with me the whole time, but was more reluctant to grab a drink and have dinner in the dining hall. It was nighttime now so Strigoi would be lurking around. Especially with a place like this, they would expect Moroi to be walking in and out all sorts of the night. I decided to play it safe and keep indoors all night. After dinner, I headed back to my room to get a goodnight's sleep before the rest of my adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just fell into a deep slumber when I was sucked into Lissa's mind. She was so upset about me going away that she pulled me right in. As she's sobbing into Christian's shirt, I see that she's not alone. It's nighttime in the human world so it would be morning for them. I mostly get images that she keeps seeing, thinking of me dead and never going back. She was correct on one part, I will not go back. One day, maybe but it'll be in the far future. I don't think I can face them all again and not leave. This is my chance to start over, start new and one day when I am fully capable of healing myself then I will return to guard her. Until then, I should work on putting myself back together.

"Liss, you need to calm down. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Think of what she would say if she were here." Christian stated. Lissa looked at him and said, "I'm sure she's watching this as my emotions are all over the place so I know what she would say. Except, she's my sister and if I was in her shoes, I would have taken her with me no matter where I go." I would take her with me everywhere, but looking at her and dealing with her is just too much. I'm sure she feels the need to go look for me, but with the dangerous activities of Victor on the loose and Strigoi lurking behind every corner; she will reconsider her position and stay there.

I see Dimitri from the corner of her eyes; he's been pacing back and forth not saying anything. I know he feels guilty about something, but I just cannot place it. I cannot face them anymore and pulled out of her mind. As I come back to myself, I notice my exhaustion. Hopefully I will not have to keep this up for long because I'm tired of my life. I just want a normal life, well as normal as you can get for Rose Hathaway. Since I cannot sleep anymore, I ordered breakfast. I might as well get a head start with my journey. I get the room service, finished eating my breakfast and got ready to leave. I cannot leave too soon because it's still dark out, it has to be right before dawn. I have a couple of hours before I have to leave so I explore the hotel. They have everything a moroi would want and need. I decided as I'm waiting for the sun to rise that I'm going to get a manicure. Why not, I'm not guarding anymore so I should take advantage of it. Only manicure and painted nails so I can still fight if needed. Once I was done and my nails painted a blood red, I entered the restroom put on some red lipstick to match and was off.

I only had to drive 14 hours to get to Vegas and since I got a head start today, I should be there by sundown. I was listening to my ipod when I decided to call my parents. I know they're still at the Royal Court but I missed them. The phone rings and after 3 rings, my father finally picks up. "Hello" "Dad, it's Rose." "Kiz, what do I owe this phone call?" "I miss everyone and I'm almost to my destination. If you spoke to your contact, you'll know where that is. Sorry for being cryptic but I don't want anyone hearing my conversation and coming after me." "Kiz, no one will find out, but your mother also knows." "Yeah, I already figured that out when you and mom walked away from Lissa's room and told them that you both were leaving for Russia in a few days. Dad, I want you to know that after I'm done with this mission I'm on, I'm not returning to Lissa or the Royal Court. I want to come live with you and mom – for a little while anyway. I need to figure some things out and I don't know if I want to be a guardian anymore. I will always be one at heart but I cannot keep doing it for my sanity. Maybe one day, I will find the courage to face them all again, but it will not be anytime soon." "Kiz, your mother and I would love for you to come live with us. I owe a house not too far from the Belikov's so when you're done, go there and call me. I'll give you all the details – until then stay safe daughter. Come back to your mother and me in one piece." "Thanks dad, I love you both and I will see you both soon." I hung up after that.

Driving sucks and it's so boring. I've been driving for 8 hours already and as I'm fast approaching my destination, I have to find the best way to find the person I need. I decided to call Sydney. I dial her number from memory and it rings. "Hello" answered a perky person. "Sydney, it's Rose, your favorite evil creature of the night person." She chuckles and says, "Hi Rose, how far away are you?" "I'm at least 8 hours away. Have I ever told you how much I hate long distance driving? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I've been cleared of my charges so I will be a free woman. Well, I am now, but my double will be a free woman soon." "Yeah, I heard about that. I always knew it wasn't you. Maybe since you're free now, you can decide if you want to go back or work in the same area as your father."

Hmmmm…as I think about what Sydney just stated, it's not a bad idea. I can always help Abe out. I know he worked with illegal stuff, but maybe all the illegal stuff was helping out the Moroi world. He works closely with the Alchemists, so that can be somewhat interesting.

"Hey Sydney, I'm going to go back to concentrating on driving – I should be there soon. How about you meet me at the "Witching Hour" so we can get this started and done with?" She responded with "Ok, I'll see you in a few hours. I'll check into the hotel under me, when you get there, come to my room. Drive safe and see you soon." She hung up and I continued driving.

I finally reach Vegas, just as I remember it. I approach the "Witching Hour" and drive into the underground parking lot. I head on to the front desk and asked for the room Sydney stayed in. The front desk lady called up to Sydney to tell her I was here, in about 2 minute she was standing in front of me. Surprisingly she came and gave me a hug. I'm a little shocked considering I'm an evil creature of the night. "Woah there Sydney, are you feeling alright?"

She looked at me for a few minutes and then she smiled, "Yeah, I just missed my favorite evil creature of the night. I was worried, but now that you're here – let's get this show on the road." We went back to her room and strategized. She was able to get some information on where the money was being transferred and withdrawn from. The name and address on the bank account was where we were going to start. Luckily it was here in Vegas so it shouldn't be too bad. It was just on the outskirts of town so we were going to head out. We had a few hours of daylight before dark so we should take advantage of it. We head to my car and head out. She put in the address to the GPS system and I followed it. When we got there, the house looked cozy. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I told her to stay in the car as I went to check it out. She complied.

I went to the front door and knocked. A young lady opened the door – she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. When I saw her, I was taken aback. She looked so much like Lissa that I couldn't help but tear up. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. "Well, I was hoping to speak to you and your mother, my name is Rosemarie Mazur." "Sure, come in and I'll get my mother." I waived Sydney in and we went inside.

An older lady in her 40's approached. She must be her mother. "Hello, I'm Stacey Ivashkov and this is my daughter Samantha." "Hi, my name is Rosemarie Mazur and my friend Sydney – she's an alchemist." She motioned for us to sit at the table and she brought us tea. I thanked her for her hospitality and dove right into what was happening.

As I was telling my story, Samantha looked to her mother for confirmation. Her mother confirmed Lissa and her family, and I finally got to the part of needing her to get to court. Samantha didn't want to go, but her mother convinced her. They were both leaving to court today and Sydney was accompanying them.

I have accomplished what I came to do and now I was starting my new life. I was leaving my car and belongings here because I was heading to Russia. Earlier than I planned but I can get comfortable there until my parents arrive. I went to the airport and waited to board the plane that will take me to my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was waiting in the waiting area to board the plane when I felt a rush of emotions pull me into Lissa's head. She was pacing back and forth and in front of her stood my parents, Mark, Oskana, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and my double. Everyone looked stress, or should I say Abe didn't look like he wanted to tell them what was going on, but he had to break the news to them.

Abe started, "Lissa, the reason why Rose took off on a mission is because of a final request on the late Queen Tatiana's request. She had requested that Rose find your lost sibling so you would be able to get on the council to make changes to this government. She will be arriving within the next few hours. I will be pleased to announce that she is an Ivashkov and is Moroi. She is a cousin of Adrians." With that statement, Adrian turned to look at Abe and the look on his face made everything think he might know who Abe is talking about.

"Is it Samantha Abe?" Adrian asked.

"Yes it is, how do you know her Adrian? I mean, there are so many Ivashkovs out there, so how is it that you know her personally?" Abe questioned.

"Well you see, we grew up together, she's like my sister. Her mom and my dad are first cousins. Growing up I heard rumors about her dad but her mom never told anyone who her father was." Lissa was stunned, she didn't know if her father was unfaithful or what happened. Her feelings were all over the place but to say she was happy was inappropriate. She was ecstatic that she was no longer the only one.

Lissa finally spoke up, "So Rose went and found my sister and now my sister is coming here. Is she coming with them?" The question Abe has been avoiding and I've been dreading. I don't know how Abe is going to answer but everyone seems curious as well. Abe looked at my mother and she decided it was best if she spoke instead.

"Princess, Rose is not coming back. She wishes you the best of luck and wants you to know what she will love you like a sister forever. She wishes for no one to go looking for her and I hope you all respect her wishes. Her last statement is for everyone to keep living life as if she no longer existed. She sacrificed herself for your happiness; can't you see how much it hurt her to leave all of you for your own happiness? I always believe she was selfish but I see now all the sacrifices she has given for her friends and I cannot help but understand why her last sacrifice is to leave this life behind."

After Janine finished, everyone looked shocked to say, Lissa looked over to where Dimitri was sitting and he had his head in his hands. He didn't look too well off. Don't know if that had to do with Lissa's sister or whether it had to do with me not coming back. She turned to Adrian and he looked out of place. He wasn't sure what to do now that I wasn't coming back. He looked torn then all of a sudden turned towards Dimitri. He ran up to him and Dimtri looked up to see who approached. Adrian punched him right in the face and you can tell that the punch did some damaged to his nose. Adrian didn't stop there, he kept punching and yelling. "You did this, you made her leave. She's never coming back and it's your entire fault. She loved you more than anything in the world and now who knows what she's going to do. I would have stepped aside if you would have loved her back, but you being the selfish person you are just kept pushing."

To say Dimitri looked torn was an understatement. He got up and screamed at Adrian, "You know nothing about me and Roza. You don't know what I put her through when I was strigoi. I cannot stand to see her hurt again."

Adrian didn't stop, he kept going, "Oh yeah and you telling her "Love Fades, Mine has" helped her? You think that she will move on just because you make everyone believe you have, is going to make it right? I guess you really don't know her at all then huh. She will die for you, part of her already died when you died. After you told her that, another part died. She tried to get over it, I know she really did try but I know she will never love me like she loves you. Now she's gone….." He started sobbing. He fell to the ground and Lissa went over to comfort him.

Dimitri didn't know what else to do so he left. Lissa tried getting Adrian to stop but had no such luck. He recently lost his Great Aunt and now I left. I know he will find love again, just not with me. Lissa saw my parents left and she and Christian took Adrian to the guest room.

I'm back in my head now and wow, that was some intense conversation, I don't know what I'm going to do now but I have an idea. I'll go visit Olena and the Belikovs. Of course I don't think they know about Dimitri yet and I don't plan on telling them. Hopefully I can stay there a few days before my parents get there. As they called the passengers to board the plane, I glance around and notice that this will be the last time I will be on US soil. I don't plan on returning – I will miss it. Maybe one day when I gather enough strength, I will come back for a visit, but until then - good-bye US. I board the plane and as I settle down for the long trip I gather strength to think about my short life and what I've been through. It's not something someone at 18 should have to live through. I hope going forward, my life isn't this complicated.

I fell asleep shortly after takeoff due to the headache I was getting. I got up shortly and put my blocks up. We were able to use the phones now so I decided to call Eddie. He picks up the phone, "Castile speaking" I gathered the courage and spoke "Eddie" and he started sobbing. "Rose, I miss you. I'm sorry I was so rude to you before you left. I want you to come home, sister. I need you here to keep me inline." "Eddie, you know I'm not coming back. I only called you because I couldn't take calling anyone else. I would have called Christian but he seems a little preoccupied at the moment, but I will call him later to give him some messages. Eddie, I called for a reason. I miss you too. I need you to take care of Lissa. I know Dimitri will too, but I need you to look after her. I will never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I will always keep an eye on her as well. Don't worry, I may be away but I will definitely keep in contact with you – that is if you don't tell anyone." "Rose, please come home, but if you insist on not coming home then you have to promise to call once a week. Give me an update on yourself and it will let me know that you are safe. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I will never forgive myself."

"Ok Eddie, I have to run but I promise to call once a week. Thanks bro and I love you too." I hung up the phone and decided to call Christian. As I checked the bond, Lissa was asleep dreaming so I can try to get him alone. I dialed the familiar number and he picked up, "Christian here." "Hi Sparky! Miss me?" "Rose, oh my god, where are you? You have to come home – Lissa is going crazy without you."

"Oh Sparky, she's not going crazy. She just has a lot on her plate right now. You know I love her more than anything but I cannot come home – maybe one day but not anytime soon. I was just calling to tell you to take care of her. I know you love her so embrace that love. I hope you understand the love you two have and will not let anyone and anything take that from you." By now I'm starting to cry and I can hear him through the line sniffing.

"Rose, I will take care of her. We will wait for you to return, we hope to see you soon. You know Adrian and Dimitri are both torn up about you not coming home. What do I tell them?"

"I know they are. Tell Adrian, I love him but he will find someone to love him as much as he will love them. Tell him to open his heart. Tell him I will always love him. Tell Dimitri, I get it now. Tell him I give him my blessing to move on. I will honor his one wish – I will move on. And Christian, I love you too. Now that Lissa has her sister, she should love her sister like she loved me. I promise to always take her darkness away when she gets too much but please tell her I will never forget the friendship she has given me and my second chance at life. I will live it to the fullest. I have to go but always know that no matter what – I will keep an eye on you guys. Bye Chris."

I hung up with my friend who has become my brother. I feel sorry for him because of what his aunt did – to get back at me for taking Dimitri. I'm the reason for all the heartache and pain my friends are going through. I drifted off to sleep and the flight attendant came and work me up, "Ms, the plane will be landing shortly – please buckle up."

As I step off the plane and gather my carry-on bag I head to the car rental place and get a car that will take me to Baia. It will take me hours to get there. As I drive off to the place of my new home, all I can think about is Dimitri.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I finally arrive in Baia – it's the middle of the night. I slowly creep up to the house look around. I have to make sure there are no strigoi around. I don't feel nausea so at least were safe for now. I finally have the courage to knock on the door and Yeva opens the door. She doesn't look surprised to see me here. She motions for me to go right up to bed and so I head up there. She passes Dimitri's old room and opens the door and pushes me in. I get comfortable and climb into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on the bed. I look up and see Paul. He rushes over to give me a hug. "Aunt Rose, babushka wants you downstairs right now." I nodded and said I'll be right down. I put on my clothes and rush downstairs. They are all in the kitchen, I approach and everyone turns to look at me. I guess they don't recognize me so Yeva did introductions speaking in Russian. Olena and Victoria were the first to come greet me. Olena hugged me and whispered words of comfort. Victoria apologized for what happened when I was last here. She finally got the story from Sonya. I was pushed to the table and we started eating.

I helped run errands for Olena, went shopping with Victoria, and helped Sonya with the baby. Karoline and her family lived next door now. Paul looked like a mini-Dimitri and every time I look at him it reminded me of Dimitri so much. I just cannot help the tears that flow down my face when I look at him. It seems to happen every time he's in the room. I think everyone knows the reason by now.

Paul told me Yeva wanted to talk – only he said to meet her down the street. I did as I was told and left. As I approached, she started walking. "You have saved him Roza. Why are you not happy? Why are you here and not with him?" "Yeva, you know why. He doesn't love me or want me – I'm here to start my new life. I'm only visiting your family, but I'm here to get away from him and anyone in my past life. I'm here because I want a new life. In my old life, I did everything for my friends, my love and I lost everything. The one thing I wanted the most – I lost. I want to start over – I gave up being a guardian when they accused me of being a murderer. I am no longer the Roza that I was before, the one who came here all those months ago. That person is gone and I'm left."

"Roza, he loves you. Give him time."

I turned to look at her; I've never seen that look before. She looked at me like I have given up hope and I have. She knows I gave up, "I'm done trying. He broke my heart. I don't ever want to go through that again. He chose his path, now I'm choosing mines. I don't want to wait on someone for the rest of my life, I want to come first. I will continue school and find a job like a normal person. I will become my own person and hopefully one day – fall in love again. Please don't push the Dimitri issue – he made his choice and he didn't choose me. He told me he doesn't want anything to do with me so I'm granting him his wish. I love your family with all my heart but I will not be able to stay. Thank you for your hospitality but I will go gather my stuff and leave."

As I turn to leave to go grab my stuff, Yeva grabs my arm. "Please don't give up. Please stay until for a few days. Let the family have their time with you before you decide to take off. I love you Roza like my family. I know Dimitri loves you too – you are his soulmate. I know the extremes you went through to save him. Give him time and call me Babushka."

"Babushka, I love you guys too but I have to learn when to give up. I went through hell and back. I wouldn't trade the world for it and I would do it over in a second if that meant saving him again. I will stay for a few days until my parents arrive then I will be living with my parents. We haven't had a chance to become a family and I think we're going to start now. You and your family are welcome to come visit us anytime. My dad says that the house is fairly close by – we should get together some time. It'll be nice to have you guys there as I love you all too. I would always love you guys even if I never saw Dimitri again." Yeva started pulling me towards the house; I guess it was close to dinner time because my stomach started growling. I laughed and Yeva patted my stomach.

"Roza, let's go eat. I'm sure Olena has dinner ready now." We walked into the house and of course dinner was set. We all sat around the table and Olena said grace, thanking the lord about my presence, Dimitri's peace (when she said this I turned to look at Yeva, I guess he hasn't called and Yeva hasn't told them yet) and asked the lord to bless the food.

After dinner, we all sat around and chatted. They heard about the Queens murder and how I was falsely accused. What they didn't know was who did kill the queen and why. I had told my story, telling them that the murderer was Tasha Ozera and the reason behind it was the age decree and of course she framed me because she wanted Dimitri. She also knows of my temper and how I didn't get along with the queen. The Belikovs were speechless after that news – they never thought Tasha would do such a thing. Then again, neither would I especially when she was being so friendly to me. She even requested me to be her guardian. It was getting late and I was tired so I decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and headed off to bed.

Once I undressed and climbed into bed – I decided to check in on Lissa. Apparently Christian gave her my message, she didn't like the fact that I called and spoke to him. Of course Dimitri and Adrian were there too. Christian gave them my messages as well. Adrian looked like someone just killed his parents and Dimitri looked worse. How can he look so sad because this is what he wanted? He said he never wanted to see me again – I'm just complying with his request. I cannot worry about him anymore. I decided that I have enough on my plate and so I'll just get some sleep tonight.

It's been a week and my parents finally arrived. It's the end of summer now and if I really want to go to school, I'd have to register soon. I decided to go to the university close by so I can come home to visit my parents and the Belikovs whenever I want. Since the age decree, Victoria has also graduated and decided not to guard. She will be taking a year off to stay home and get a job. I asked to see if she wanted to go to college with me. Of course, she said yes.

We have become close friends since I got back here. I cannot imagine not having her in my life now; she's the sister I never had. We have so many similar traits and we make each other laugh. It's good because of my down mood all the time, but she's helping me. What she still doesn't know is that her brother is alive and living at the Royal Court. As I promised, I call Christian and Eddie every week to tell them of how I'm doing. I also ask for updates about my friends. Apparently Lissa is much closer to her sister now. Christian asked Lissa to marry him, Eddie asked Mia to marry him, Adrian found a new love and will be attending law school. Just as I predicted, everyone will be happy without me. My so-called sacrifice was for their happiness and now that I see it has come true, I can start to heal.

Its four years later and Victoria and I have graduated. I still furthering my education in pre-med but Victoria have decided to just work after getting her nursing degree (she followed in her mother's footsteps). I have my residency at the local hospital and Vicky is a nurse there too. We love hanging out together. I went out with friends all the time, and went on dates but nothing serious. Victoria has been steadily dating someone she met at a conference when I first got back. I still haven't met him yet and I'm beginning to think he's imaginary. She's been seeing this person for a while now and she will not share his information with me. She's gone on vacation with him a few times alone. The latest time she went on vacation with him, she came back engaged, but still wouldn't tell us who he is. This is driving me crazy. She's my best friend and she won't tell me. Finally she said he's coming to meet the family and is bringing some friends.

It's a week before Victoria's fiancé and his friends arrive. They will be staying with us until they return. They will be here for two weeks. My parents gave me their house and they went and bought another one for themselves. My house is huge, six bedrooms and each bedroom has their own restroom. I also have a gym and game room, theatre and I love my kitchen. Of course, my dad hired guardians for me too even though I'm a trained guardian. They are more for protection around the house. The guardians have their own cabins outside the house, but have full access to the house at all times.

Since moving here, we encountered many situations involving strigois. I have so many molinija marks that they are starting down towards the top of my shoulders. To say that there are a lot of stigois here in Russia was an understatement. When not studying or hanging out with Vicky, I hunt for fun. I have gotten into trouble and Oksana even had to help me out once. Since then, I've been more careful and watched my surrounding more often.

Today Victoria's guests are supposed to arrive and I had to work late. I will not be able to meet them until the morning. I got home and went straight to bed. The next morning, she came into my bedroom and was just ecstatic about her guests. She said her fiancé came first and his friends will arrive later in the day. I guess I was ok with that…what else can I do? I hopped in the shower, got ready and went down to meet him – the guy I had to approve.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a guy standing at the edge of the living room. He looks handsome from this view, I'm sure he'll be perfect for Vicky. Vicky comes out of the living room and as I approach he turns around. As we catch each other's eyes, I am torn about how to go about this. I cannot believe she didn't tell me who he was. He smiles a breath-taking smile and launches at me to give me a hug. Vicky is so confused – "Do you guys know each other?"

"Vicky, Adrian is one of my best friends. You should have told me who he was."

"Adrian, I missed you. You look happy. I'm glad you found someone who loves you as much as you love them." He gives me a genuine smile and then looks torn about something.

"Rose, it's been too long. I missed you too. I didn't know you know Vicky. She didn't mention you at all. Every time she talks about her best friend she avoids mentioning your name. You look great by the way, but I have some bad news."

"Don't tell me your friends are the people I've been trying to avoid for years?" He gives me a nod and I walk out of the room. I don't know what to do. What will happen now? It's been 4 years and I'm as happy as I can get. How can they just drop by? I bet Vicky would die if she found out about her brother. I never told her or the family. If he wanted them to know, he would have come to visit or called. He could have moved on and got married and had kids by now. Highly unlikely but I don't know.

The three of us had breakfast, we went out to do things and then we were going back to the house to get ready for the rest of the guests. I was not ready to deal with them yet. I told Adrian and Vicky that I will be in my room and to not disturb me. Vicky invited the Belikovs over tonight as well, so I guess there'll be a surprise that they will not expect.

When Olena arrived, she came to my room to talk to me. She asked how I was doing and of course I couldn't lie to her. I tell her of my relationship with Adrian, which also means that my other friends will be arriving and I'm scared. I wanted to get away from them and I did for a while, but now they were all coming here. I don't know what to do. There was a commotion in the house so Olena left. She said she'll check on me later tonight as I told her that I will not be meeting anyone until I was sure.

I heard screaming - I bet the Belikovs due to Dimitri's presence. Dimitri – I miss him so much, but I promised him to stay away. All night long I stayed in my room. My dinner was brought up and Adrian even came to visit me. Victoria finally gave them a tour of the house and they stopped in front of my door. She said something and then kept walking. I'm hoping no one pays close attention to the pictures – all of a sudden I hear shouting and cries and someone running in the direction of my room. My door wasn't locked and as I was watching television and then my door slowly open. What I wasn't expecting was the person who stood in my bedroom doorway. He looked so sad and the sight before me told me he hasn't been happy for a while. He kept coming until he kneeled in front of the loveseat I was sitting in and looked at me. I kept my guardian face up and for a minute there I crumpled at the sight of seeing him. I missed him so much. Dimitri – the love of my life.

He was afraid, but he came to me and gave me a heart-throbbing hug. He didn't let go and just kept holding me and murmuring things in Russian, which I finally learned. Finally after he released me, I looked to his face and saw he was crying. I was also crying and I couldn't stop. I missed him so much. We didn't say anything and after a good five minutes, everyone else came in.

Lissa ran to me, followed by Christian, Samantha, Mia and Eddie. We had this whole group hug thing going. We all had tears in our eyes and I knew we all missed each other. I just couldn't believe how long it's been.

I had to take control so I made everyone leave my bedroom suite and we all went downstairs to the living room for more comfortable sitting arrangements. I asked how everyone was doing, they did the same. Only Eddie and Christian didn't ask as much. Everyone was wondering about that until I told them I called them both once a week for the last four years. The glare Lissa gave Christian was priceless. We all laughed. All night long, I noticed that Dimitri kept staring at me. I couldn't figure out why.

Finally as the night came to a close, I directed everyone to their own room. The Belikovs decided to stay the night so we had a full house. Ok – 6 bedrooms and 2 were already taken by me and Vicky. Alright, here are the arrangements:

Adrian, you get to sleep in Vicky's room with her.

Lissa and Christian

Mia and Eddie

Samantha

Olena and Yeva, you can share the library. There are two pull out couches in there.

I'll setup the den for Karoline, the baby and Paul.

Sonja and her family can have the other bedroom

Dimitri – I'll setup the living room for you.

With that, everyone was off to their designated area. There was a large room for all the guardians to share with cots. It was a temporary fix. I had two guardians and they had their own cabins. When we finished all the arrangements I finally went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, there was a soft knock at my door. I got up and opened it. There he stood in all his glory, Dimitri; he smiled when I opened the door. "Rose, can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure, come in. Lets us talk on the loveseat." I led him over and we both sat down, after a minute of silence, he finally spoke. "Roza, I missed you." I was shocked to hear him say that. "Dimitri, what do you want me to say? I wanted to come back, I did, but I couldn't. I was finally getting myself somewhere and doing something with my life. Do you want me to drop everything and go back to where I was treated so poorly by everyone? I'm finally happy, after all these years, I'm happy now. I cannot go back now or ever. I found my true calling and it's to help people. I have my residency here at the local hospital. I know after all the time I was in the school infirmary; you would think that would be the last place I would be. I'm good at what I do, I want to help others."

He looked deep in thoughts but reaches over and puts his arms around my shoulder. I automatically relax under his touch. I remember this so well, but cannot give in. It could all be a trick. He brings his head closer and leans in to kiss me. It's a soft, consuming kiss and I get lost in it. As soon as I respond, he deepens the kiss. All while kissing, I keep thinking to myself of what could happen. While kissing, I didn't realize that we somehow have gotten rid of our shirts and are working on the pajama bottoms. Somehow throughout this whole thing, I know I shouldn't give in but I'm too weak. It's been too long since I've held him and I just miss him so much. He picks me up bridal style and brings me over to the bed. He starts kissing my neck and moves down to my collarbone. He continues traveling down my body. I know I should stop this before he regrets doing something. I try to get his attention and finally he eases up. I lay my head on his chest as we try to catch our breath. We're both aware of how close we were just a minute ago and still so close yet. We need to talk before anything happens. I decided I needed to be the adult here and start it. I push myself off the bed and head over to my dresser to pull on a comfortable outfit and then head over to the loveseat again. I waited for him to join me. Finally we're both looking at each other and I start.

"Dimitri, we need to talk before either one of us regrets doing something." He nods and then he starts, "Roza, I love you. I have always loved you and since you left I haven't been able to move on. I've been waiting for you to come back so I can confess my love for you. I waited all these years for you to come back, I was going to come look for you but I didn't have the slightest idea of where to look for you. I would have come home except I didn't want to face my family alone. I've been waiting for you to come complete me."

I looked at him confused, but he stated "Love fades, mine has" so what does he mean now. Does that mean he lied to me all those years ago? "Look Roza, when I first returned, I didn't want you because I wasn't good enough for you. I still am not good enough but I'm selfish enough to forget everything to hold you in my arms. I never want to let go, if you let me I will follow you forever." Oh my god, did he just say he will give up everything for me, even Lissa his savior?

"I don't know what to say Dimitri. I've waited all these years for you. How do you know I haven't moved on? How am I to trust you again? You hurt me deeply…" I was cut off with him hugging and kissing me.

"Just give me a chance and I will never disappoint you again, now if you're finished since we're both not sleeping the rest of the night; how about we go to the gym for old time sake?" I nodded and changed into something comfortable to work out in. He just kept looking at me as I changed in front of him – hey it's not like he's never seen me naked before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We both walked downstairs and to the gym. While walking there, I made a stop in the kitchen to grab a cold water bottle. I always keep the refrigerator stocked with cold water because I drink so much of it after workout. I grab 2 bottles and continue on. As we approach the gym, Lucis and Tanner were both working out. We work out together all the time, but now that Dimitri is here, the two of them stopped working when we walked in. Of course they know who Dimitri is, come on, who doesn't the guy know? Dimitri walks up to the guys and starts greeting them. Looks like they're old friends and they all starts conversing in Russian. What Dimitri doesn't know is that I learned Russian. Of course, I play dumb and pretend I don't know it. Lucis and Tanner are asking Dimitri how he knows me and what our relationship is.

Dimitri responds by saying that I saved him from a life of strigoi, that he loves me and I'm the love of his life. He wishes he never let me go all those years ago and keeps going on about me. I swear it's kind of embarrassing listening to the man you love tell other people how much he loves you but not tell you. I mean, yeah, he's told me he loves me but he has never expressed himself to me ever. Finally he realizes I'm still standing by the door and motions for me to go join them. I shake my head telling him to reconnect with his friends, while I do some weight conditioning. I head over to the weight machines and start my reps while keeping an ear on their conversation. The conversation takes an interesting turn and finally the question I've been wondering as well. What has he been doing for the last 4 years? He tells the guys that he's been guarding Lissa and it has been a stressful job. He loves his job but loves me more and is willing to give up everything to come home and back to me to start a life, whether it's in the human world or not. He goes on to explain why he believes I left and what he had said to me to make me drop everything and leave. As he's telling his friends his story, I cannot help but be interested in his point of view. I know it from mines and Lissa's but his is very different. He sees it in black and white, even with love. He feels he betrayed my love and feels I will never forgive him. I agree with him on that – he hurt me very much and I don't know if I'll get over it. It's been years and after giving my friends all their happiness, I deserve it too. I'm starting to become my old self. I'm starting to enjoy life and I have Vicky and the Belikovs to be thankful for that. He ends up asking the guys to see if I've ever had a serious relationship. The guys have been with me for a while so they know; I've never brought anyone home. One more question was asked and I'm not sure if I heard it correctly, I believe he asked them, "do you think she'll ever forgive me and one day marry me?" I'm just shocked, I ended up dropping the dumbbells I was working on with a loud bang. I don't think they knew I was listening on them because all of a sudden they all come running to me to see what happened. I am totally embarrassed, I told them it slipped and smiled innocently. Dimitri looked suspicious though. He can always catch me in a lie and I was totally lying right now.

"Roza, what happened and don't say nothing." "Umm, it was nothing. Maybe we should talk about this later, not in front of the guys." The guys smiled, they knew I heard the conversation and winked at me. I smiled and said, I'll continue my reps. I hope they don't sell me out.

Finally, it was getting closer to dawn and so we finished with sparring. Of course, what Dimitri doesn't know is how I've improved and my fighting style has changed quite a bit. We are both still even matched, but he hasn't seen any of my skills yet. I let him win, but asked for a rematch. I told him not to go easy on me. I heard the Lucis and Tanner giggle. He turned and glared at the guys. He turned back and launched at me, and within a couple of minutes – he didn't know what happened. I had him pinned under me and I declared him dead. He was surprised and then flipped me over and pinned me and closed the distance between us and kissed me. He mumbled in Russian, he loved me so much and couldn't live without me. I responded to him in Russian, "I love you too Dimtri." I winked at him and the look on his face was just priceless. He knew I heard the whole conversation he had with his buddies and the reason why I dropped the dumbbells. He blushed and said he was sorry. We both got up and went back into the house. He followed me to my room and I went to shower. Of course, I asked to see if he wanted to join me and before I finished the sentence, he was already leading me to the shower. God, I love this man. As if he heard me, he replied, "I love you Roza – more than life." I responded with, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After our long shower, we finally got out after the water ran cold. We headed back to my room and I got dressed. He didn't have his clothes with him so I said I'll go get it from the living room where he was supposed to be staying. After I got back, we ended up cuddling while talking. We talked about me mostly. What I've been doing, how I've been spending my time, my hunting, friends, his family and finally the subject he's been avoiding – him. He was reluctant to talk about what happened since I left. He just kept telling me that it wasn't important. From what I gathered, he was really depressed. I supposed that's a subject no one wants to talk about, but in order to get passed our differences and past, we need to be honest. I started sharing how I was feeling. The main reason I left was so he can be happy. I wanted him to be happy even if I was not. I needed him to be accepted into society again. I knew his devotion to Lissa was what kept him going all these years. I explained to him why I thought sacrificing my old life was better.

"Dimitri, I need you to understand, I love all my friends and family, but there is no place there for me anymore. Lissa has guardians, you, to keep her safe. Anyone can keep her safe – I love her more than anything, but I need to be happy for me. My soul will never find peace there again, I've lost a part of myself since the whole ordeal with the Queen. I hope you understand that I am resolved with my life right now. I am finally as happy as I can be without my friends from high school. Don't get me wrong, I will never forget them, but everyone has to move on and I have. I have to become my own person – not the person I was back then. I cannot go back to protecting the moroi after I was falsely accused. I know the evidence presented was the convincer, but after everything that I've ever experienced in my short lifetime – I cannot fathom going back to that lifestyle. I hope you understand."

He looks like he's deep in thoughts and after a couple of minutes finally respond, "Roza, I understand completely. Like I said earlier to the guys, I will give up everything to be with you now that I've found you again. I just hope I'm not too late and that you haven't moved on. I love you more than anything, more than my own life."

I smiled at him, "Comrade, I could never love anyone like I love you, but I need time. I cannot just pick up where we left off last. I know you mean it when you tell me you love me, but you've hurt me in the past. How do I know it will not happen again?"

"I promise you that I will never hurt you again, if you give me a chance" he begged. All I did was nod because I was an emotional wreck at the moment and if I spoke, I would have started crying. He gave me a hug and pulled me down on the bed and we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke in the morning, Dimitri's arms were wrapped tightly around my body. I was able to turn around and face him and he slept so peacefully with a smile sprawled on his face. He looked so innocent and peaceful I didn't want to wake him. There was a knock at my door and I couldn't get out of his embrace so whoever it was just came right in. I looked up and saw Victoria, Olena and Yeva at the door. They all smiled and I just shook my head.

Olena walked over and said, "I was just checking on you as I couldn't find Dimka this morning." I smiled and she kissed me on my cheek and they all walked out. I knew Dimitri was awake because his arms tightened around me and he sniffed my hair taking in my scent.

"Dimitri baby, your mother, Victoria and Babushka were just in here. I think we should get up now." "Roza, I know they were just in here and I don't want to wake up yet as I haven't slept this peacefully since the academy before I was turned. I missed you my love, more than you'll ever know. I'll love you forever and ever if you let me."

Before I was able to respond, he got off the bed and ran to his pants and pulled something out that he must have been carrying with him. He came back to the bed and pulled me to him and spoke to softly, "Roza, you're my love, my life, my soulmate, my everything. Marry me? I'm not asking now for now, but in the future? I don't ever want to lose you ever again and will follow wherever you go, I love you and only you. When you left, I was a lost cause – I was a walking zombie, only working and eating, but never enjoying life. I was hoping you would return one day so I can make you mines again but you never returned. I've been carrying this ring with me since you left and now that I have you, I hope you will accept."

I didn't know what to think….he wanted to marry me? After all this time, he still loved me as much as I love him. I know we will always have problems but why not. He's the only one that will ever make me happy. I only hope he will not hurt me as much as he did in the past.

"Dimitri…Yes! I will marry you love. It has and will always be you my love. Hurt me again and you will definitely regret it. You will not be so lucky the next time around – I hope you get it Mister!" He just smiles and puts the ring on me and kisses me passionately.

We got out of bed, got into the shower and got ready. It was going to be an exciting day as all my friends were here and I missed them so much. I didn't have to work tonight, so I'm hoping there wasn't an emergency that will make them call me in to work.

Dimitri and I got downstairs and greeted everyone. Of course, suspicious looks were given to us, making me smirk. Of course, it was Christian that broke the tension with his comments, "Gosh Rosie, not even back with us one day and you already marking him again?"

Dimitri smiled and said, "No, it wasn't her, I did the marking this time" smirking. After he made that comment, Victoria and Lissa looked at me and spotted the ring and started screaming…..

They both came over and started jumping and screaming. By the time it was calmed down enough, the rest of the girls, Olena and Yeva came over to congratulate us both. Finally the guys understood what was happening and Christian, Eddie and Adrian came over to give me a hug too.

"I'm just happy to have all my family together again and I'm sorry it took this long before we actually saw each other again. I promise we'll keep in touch as you all know I have something here and cannot leave." I looked at Dimitri and he smiled. I turned to look at Lissa and she was saddened by my comment.

"Liss, you are and will always be my sister, but my place is here. I'm sorry but I cannot go back with you, but you can always come visit me here. You'll be here for a week, we can both visit each other and go on vacation together, but my family is here and I cannot leave them either. Plus, my job is here. I cannot up and run again since I have found my calling and my home. I will always be there for you, but you do not need me anymore. You're your own person now and I know you will miss me, but that's what telephones are for. I will keep in touch this time, I promise."

She smiled and hugged me in a death grip and we all went into the kitchen to eat what Olena had cooked up.

Boy, this day was getting better and better – I haven't been this happy since before Dimitri was turned.


End file.
